


Immortal Ravus Headcanons (Please Save Me)

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Other, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: These are my ideas/headcanons on how Immortal Ravus would be during more intimate moments during my Please Save Me story. The story itself is part of my Vampire Scourge on Eos series but each part of the series is kind of a stand alone. However they, all run across the same basis....Vampires are actually the Scourge, not any thing else
Series: Final Fantasy XV Vampire Scourge on Eos [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Immortal Ravus Headcanons (Please Save Me)

  * First and foremost Ravus will be hella possessive (no going in the room unless invited)
  * Will you embarass him? 
  * You. Will. Embarrass. Him.
  * It's just going to happen 
  * Oh and, he loves it when you say his name!
  * Like _really_ loves it...
  * Makes that man go super weak in the knees if you say it right....
  * Or if he's in the mood 😉
  * He'll lift you up and pin you to the nearest wall
  * He still wants you to call his name though 
  * This man is also touch starved
  * You're going to have fun with that
  * Yeah this man commands outside the bedroom, but _you_ give him the right command in the bedroom....
  * You are the one commanding now...
  * _.....*pssst* (and guess what....he loves it!!!)_
  * (Though that will never be known outside the confines of your room...)
  * This man will praise you left and right 
  * When you and Ravus are being intimate that is the only time you will hear him curse
  * Ravus also will bury his face into the side of your throat while babbling incoherent words of praise to you right before he comes
  * When asked about this he denies everything 
  * _(sure Ravus you tell yourself that...)_
  * This man believes in a give give give relationship
  * As in, _he gives to you_
  * Your pleasure _before_ his!
  * Yeah the first time during the Soul Bonding, his pleasure was first...
  * But _damn_ when you two _seal_ the Soul Bond together....
  * _Holy. Shit._ did he make up for it
  * Also helpful hint! Pull his hair...
  * _You are so in for it then..._
  * Ravus is highly insecure because he’s so touch starved so telling him he’s beautiful always makes him feel better 
  * He is mostly innocent to how the female body works (mostly, come on people tab A goes in slot B for a simple explanation) but has not explored how to truly go about pleasing a woman.
  * This being because when he was young he began dreaming of his Soulmate and found himself wanting no other woman but her
  * Any other woman the queen offered him was either turned away, or treated as any other Sacrifice offered to him (A.K.A drained of their blood and killed, for he had no want or use for them other than that)
  * However!
  * Ravus is a quick study (hands on learner) and quickly figures it out
  * And figures out what makes you tick, what you like, makes you _beg_ him for more, what makes you tangle your fingers in his hair and pull _just the way he likes_ , what makes you tug him closer, and what makes you cry his name so _sweetly_ to the heavens above and let _everyone_ know _who you belong to as he claims you as his over and over_
  * _if you ever want anything from him..._
  * _Just. Ask._
  * You want a Sylleblossom from the field? Done!
  * You want a new lavish dress? What color, fabric, texture? It’s yours!
  * You want Ravus kneeling before you, nude, bound, and begging you to _please let him come. That you’re being so cruel by not letting him!_ You want that?
  * with a little hesitation on his part....Yes, Done, done, done, and you so got it!
  * This man will cater to you...
  * just please as his Soulmate....
  * Never leave him
  * You will crush him




End file.
